Roter Sonnenuntergang
by sevenofmine
Summary: Ein neuer Red John Mord, der leicht vom ursprünglichen Schema abweicht, lässt das Team verwundern. Selbst Jane weiß nicht Recht mit dem Verbrechen umzugehen, aber er wird entdecken müssen, dass er mehr über den Mord weiß, als er zu glauben vermag... Jisbon Szenen, ab 18 aufgrund von Sex & Gewalt, Slash. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr :P
1. Die Frau in der Nacht

Kapitel 1  
„Ach komm, Lindsey, bleib doch hier", rief ihre Freundin und versuchte, sie festzuhalten.  
Doch Lindsey riss sich los und pflückte ihre Handtasche vom Boden. „Ich hab morgen Frühschicht. Ich muss wirklich ins Bett", erwiderte sie lachend und ging aus der Scheune. Sie schloss ihr Fahrrad auf und schmiss ihre Tasche ins Handgepäck.  
Auch wenn ihr Vater es nicht mochte, dass sie so spät nach Hause kam, hier auf dem Land war so wenig los, dass es schon wieder ungefährlich war. Es war bereits dunkel, halb zwölf nachts, aber sie war schon öfters von Partys zurückgekehrt, sodass sie sich auch diesmal nichts dabei dachte, als sie auf ihr Fahrrad stieg und sich auf den Weg zurück zur Vorstadt Sacramentos machte.  
Es war dunkel, aber irgendwann erschien plötzlich ein Licht am Wegrand. Sie fuhr etwas langsamer und erkannte ein liegengebliebenes Auto. Sie hielt an und erkannte einen Mann, der gerade die Motorhaube des blauen Wagens unter die Lupe nahm. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, Mister?", fragte sie freundlich.  
„Oh ja, das wäre sehr nett. Wissen sie, auf meinem Handy ist der Akku leer und ich hatte ja auch nicht erwartet, hier mitten in der Einöde liegen zu bleiben", antwortete er und trat von der Motorhaube weg. Lindsey lächelte und kramte bereits in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Handy. „Darf ich fragen, wie weit es noch nach Sacramento ist?", fragte der Mann.  
„Noch ungefähr zwei Kilometer", sagte Lindsey und reichte ihm ihr Handy.

„Das Opfer heißt Lindsey Graham. Sie wurde so aufgefunden", informierte Rigsby, als Jane am Tatort hinzustieß. Sie standen inmitten der Felder außerhalb von Sacramento, die eigentlich wunderschön gelb, grün und weiß waren. Nur hier schien alles in roter Farbe getränkt worden sein.  
„Die Reifenspuren weisen darauf hin, dass er vielleicht eine Reifenpanne vorgetäuscht hat, aber nach allem was wir wissen, wäre das ziemlich Out-of-character", fügte Rigsby hinzu und zeigte auf die Abdrücke. Jane nickte langsam und versuchte, den Tatort zu verarbeiten. Das Mädchen lag am Rande des Feldes, ihre Kleidung war aufgerissen und lag teilweise bis in die Tomatenpflanzen hinein.  
„Ist sie vergewaltigt worden?" fragte er trocken.  
„Allem Anschein nach ja", antwortete Cho, der gerade Beweisfotos schoss. Jane nickte wieder und verfolgte die Blutspuren, die über ihren ganzen Körper und auf die Straße verliefen. Sie war wahrscheinlich an Blutverlust gestorben, er hatte sie ausbluten lassen.  
„Irgendeine Idee, Jane? Vielleicht ein Trittbrettfahrer?", fragte Lisbon, die gerade von ihrem Gespräch mit dem örtlichen Polizisten zurückkehrte.  
„Wäre möglich", antwortete Jane und kniete sich neben den Smiley, der mit Blut in den Ackerboden geträufelt worden war. „Aber wieso sollte ein Trittbrettfahrer eine solche Verhaltensabweichung aufzeigen? Ich meine, die versuchen ja möglichst originalgetreu zu bleiben", fügte er hinzu und schmunzelte.  
Dieser Red John Mord sah wirklich etwas anders aus als die bisherigen, denen sie begegnet waren.

„Na schön. Was wissen wir über unser Opfer?", fragte Lisbon, als sie zu ihrem Team stieß, die die Fall-Pinnwand betrachteten.  
„Das Opfer ist Lindsey Graham. Ihre Freunde haben sie zuletzt auf einer Party an einem Bauernhof gesehen, von dem sie gestern Nacht zurückkehrte. Vermutlich hat der Täter eine Reifenpanne vorgetäuscht und hat sie so zum Anhalten gebracht. Ihr Fahrrad wurde einige Meter weiter gefunden", erklärte Van Pelt und pinnte ein Autopsiefoto an die Wand.  
„Vielleicht hat Red John diesmal auf andere Weise sein Opfer gefunden", schlug Cho vor.  
„Oder es war ein spontaner Einfall. Er hatte gar keinen Mord geplant, sah aber die Gelegenheit, als er Lindsey traf", sagte Rigsby. „Ja, aber sein Auto hatte vermutlich keine Reifenpanne", erwiderte Lisbon. „Haben die Reifenspuren etwas ergeben?"  
„Sie gehören zu den meist gefahrensten Reifen Sacramentos und auch Druck und Profiltiefe sind zu vage, um eine Aussage zu machen", erklärte Van Pelt.  
„Was ist mit der Mordwaffe, wurde sie schon gefunden?", wollte Lisbon wissen, doch Rigsby schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Die Forensik vermutet ein Messer von zehn bis zwölf Zentimetern Klingenlänge. Es würde zu dem passen, das bei den vorherigen Red John Morden verwendet wurde."  
„Solange das unser einziger Hinweis ist, würde ich noch nicht mit raten anfangen. Jane? Möchten sie vielleicht auch etwas beitragen?" rief Lisbon zu dem CBI Berater hinüber, der wieder gemütlich auf der Couch lag und die Augen zu hatte.  
„Es muss ein Red John Mord gewesen sein, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er plötzlich sein Verhalten ändert", gab dieser zu und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.  
„Möchten sie mitkommen, wenn ich mit der Familie rede?", fragte Lisbon.  
„Es ist ein Red John Mord. Da gibt es nichts zu reden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir ihn jetzt finden können, ist gleich Null", meckerte der Berater, stand aber trotzdem auf.

„Unser herzlichstes Beileid", sprach Lisbon der Familie aus, als sie die Wohnung betrat. Die beiden Eltern nickten nur stumm und ließen sie herein.  
Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer, nur Jane wanderte herum und betrachtete die Familienfotos auf dem Regal.  
„Ist ihre Tochter oft bei Freunden gewesen?", fragte Lisbon.  
„Sie feierten manchmal bei ein paar Freunden auf dem Land. Ich hatte schon immer ein ungutes Gefühl, dass sie alleine nach Hause fuhr, aber sie hatte immer Pfefferspray und ein Handy dabei und außerdem lag es doch so abgelegen…", erklärte die Mutter und verfiel in ein Schluchzen.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", murmelte der Mann und nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Hatte ihre Tochter einen Freund?" fragte Jane plötzlich und hielt ein Foto in der Hand, das Lindsey mit einem etwas älteren Mann zeigte.  
„Ja, das ist Manuel. Sie waren seit zwei Monaten zusammen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll die Finger von ihm lassen", erklärte der Mann.  
„Äh, wir bräuchten den ganzen Namen und vielleicht, wo er wohnt und arbeitet", erklärte Lisbon.  
„Manuel Tiger. Seine Adresse weiß ich leider nicht, aber er arbeitet in der Innenstadt als Rausschmeisser in einer Disko. Auch ein Grund wieso ich ihn nicht mochte. Er sollte sich mal einen anständigen Job suchen", sagte der Vater, als Lisbon Jane bereits einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.  
Als sie beide wieder draußen waren, fing Lisbon als erste an: „Meinen sie, der Nachname Tiger ist ein Zufall?"  
„Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle. Ich bin mir mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass Red John dahintersteckt. Vielleicht hat er bereits seine Handlanger so weit ausgebildet, dass sie ihm seine Opfer beschaffen. Er wird ja auch nicht jünger und unbekannter. Wir sind ihm nah auf den Fersen und mit den sieben Verdächtigen, die uns bleiben, wird er vorsichtiger denn je sein."  
Lisbon nickte und verstand. Auch sie mussten jetzt vorsichtiger werden, denn eine provozierte Schlange biss viel eher als eine, die man in ihrem Käfig spielen ließ.

**Sorry wegen der Formatierung. Ich habe dieselbe gelassen, wie bei und da kommt einiges leicht anders rüber ;)**

**Und ich glaub, ich sollte wieder auf Englisch schreiben...**


	2. Der Zeuge

Kapitel 2  
Da Lisbon zu einer Konferenz des CBI musste, wurden Rigsby und Jane losgeschickt, sich mit Manuel Tiger zu unterhalten. Sie parkten gegenüber der Bar, die erst in vier Stunden öffnen würde. Trotzdem war das Personal bereits da, um noch von der letzten Nacht aufzuräumen oder die nächste vorzubereiten.  
„Wir haben noch nicht offen", bemerkte eine der Kellnerinnen, als die beiden Männer eintraten.  
„Wir sind vom CBI, Agent Rigsby und Berater Jane. Wir würden gerne mit Manuel Tiger sprechen, ist er hier?", erklärte Rigsby und kam näher.  
„Ja, er ist im Hinterzimmer die leeren Flaschen stapeln", antwortete sie und Jane dankte und die beiden gingen nach hinten durch.  
Sie entdeckten Manuel am Hinterausgang und sobald dieser aufblickte und die Cops erkannte, rannte er davon so schnell er konnte. „Wieso rennen die immer weg?", fluchte Rigsby und war schon auf dem Weg hinter ihm her.  
„Ich, ähm, überlass ihn dann mal ihnen", murmelte Jane, als der CBI Agent schon auf und davon war. Nur einige Minuten später kehrte er zurück, diesmal mit Manuel in Handschellen dabei.  
„Na schön, Manuel. Sie hatten ein Verhältnis mit Lindsey Graham?", fing Rigsby an. Er nickte und eine leise Träne floss über seine Wange. „Gut…wir wollten uns eigentlich nur mit Ihnen unterhalten. Wieso sind sie weggerannt?"  
„Er wird mich umbringen, wenn ich mit ihnen rede! Oh mein Gott, er wird mich umbringen, nur weil ich hier mit ihnen stehe!", schluchzte der Mann in einem untypischen Anfall. Er war sonst groß, stattlich gebaut und hatte kurze, braune Haare.  
„Wer? Wer wird sie umbringen?", fragte Rigsby neugierig.  
„Red John!", antwortete Manuel und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Er hat geheult?", fragte Lisbon unglaubwürdig, als sie Manuel Tiger durch den Ein-Weg-Spiegel betrachtete.  
„Das ist, was Red John macht. Er manipuliert die Menschen…er macht aus den stärksten Überlebenskünstlern weinende Kinder", erklärte Jane ohne seinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden.  
„Meinen sie, dass Red John ihn umbringen wird?"  
„Eventuell. Das kommt drauf an, wie viel er weiß. Aber er war vermutlich nur ein Handlanger, der ihm sein nächstes Opfer ausgewählt hat…kann ich als erstes mit ihm sprechen?"  
Lisbon nickte, folgte Jane aber in den Verhörraum. Der Berater setzte sich vor dem Mann hin und beobachtete ihn eine Zeit lang. „Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte er ruhig.  
„Bitte was?", erwiderte Manuel erstaunt und schaute ihm in die Augen. Jane lächelte kurz, find dann aber direkt an: „Wie sind sie mit Red John in Kontakt gekommen?"  
„Ich war mal eine Zeit im Knast…für Rauschmittelbesitz. Als ich raus war, hatte ich keinen Job und keine Kohle. Ich hab in der Disko angefangen, aber hatte halt Probleme, mich wieder ins Leben einzufinden. Mein Sozialberater war auch ein Arsch. Da labert mich irgendwann einer an und schlägt mir einen Job vor. Ich brauchte das Geld einfach!"  
„Und was war der ‚Job'?", fragte Jane interessiert.  
„Er meinte, ich soll ein paar hübsche Ladies anmachen und mit ihnen ausgehen, damit Fotos von uns gemacht werden konnten. Der Typ wollte einfach nur die Fotos."  
„Und wann haben sie gemerkt, dass die Frauen, mit denen sie ausgingen, umgebracht wurden?"  
„Ich dachte erst, das hätte gar nichts miteinander zu tun! Aber dann hatte ich nachgefragt, aber so, wie der Typ reagiert hat, wollte ich lieber nicht noch mehr Ärger machen."  
„Ist das ihre letzte Freundin?", fragte Lisbon und legte ihm ein Bild von Lindsey in der Autopsie hin.  
„Ja, oh mein Gott…was ist mit ihr passiert?", sagte er erstaunt und schaute verzweifelt die Agentin und den Berater an.  
„Sie wurde vergewaltigt und dann mit dem Messer ermordet."  
„Das wusste ich nicht! Dann hätte ich doch nie im Leben mitgemacht!"  
„Wie sah der Mann aus, mit dem sie geredet haben?"  
„Soweit ich weiß, war das nur ein Mittelmann. Er hat für irgendjemanden gearbeitet, hat er gesagt."  
„Wie sah er aus?", fragte Jane in der Hoffnung, vielleicht einen weiteren Komplizen Red Johns zu verhaften.  
„Keine Ahnung, durchschnittlich. Vielleicht ein bisschen gay…gegelte Haare, aber letztens sah er aus, als hätte er in eine Steckdose gepackt. Dunkle Haare, schleimige Stimme…keine Ahnung", antwortete Manuel und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Werde ich wegen Beihilfe zum Mord angeklagt?", fragte er und verfiel wieder in ein Schluchzen.  
Jane seufzte nur und wusste, dass er nicht viel mehr aus ihm herausbekommen würde. „Ich bringen ihnen ein Glas Wasser, dann wird Agent Cho sie weiter verhören", erklärte er und verließ mit Lisbon wieder den Verhörraum.  
Während er am Automaten eine Flasche Wasser zog, fragte Lisbon: „Glauben sie ihm?" „Er hat keinen Anhaltspunkt zu lügen", antwortete Jane und Lisbon ging wieder ins Büro zurück, während Jane in den Verhörraum zurückkehrte.

Jane war ungefähr seit zehn Minuten wieder auf seiner Couch, als plötzlich alles hektisch um ihn herum wurde. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er mit einem offenen Auge.  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Van Pelt und rannte auch in Richtung des Verhörraums, wo sich die Polizisten versammelten.  
Schließlich stand Jane auch auf und gesellte sich dazu. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam ein Rettungssanitäter heraus und schüttelte den Kopf. Lisbon folgte aus dem Raum und erblickte Jane. „Was ist denn passiert?"  
„Manuel Tiger. Er wurde anscheinend vergiftet. Er ist soeben zusammengebrochen und gestorben."  
„Red John", murmelte Jane und kehrte wieder ins Großraumbüro zurück. „Aber wie?", fragte er und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
„Keine Ahnung. Es werden bereits Blutproben an die Forensik geschickt, mal sehen, was die herausbekommen", antwortete Lisbon und fügte hinzu, „ich muss jetzt mit dem Boss sprechen. Schließlich ist das unser Fall und irgendwer hat einen Zeugen in unserem Gebäude vergiften können."  
Jane nickte und ließ sie ziehen, während er sich wieder mit dem Mord an Lindsey Graham auseinandersetzte.

„Ich schau mal in der Forensik vorbei, ob die schon etwas haben", meinte Rigsby irgendwann und verschwand aus dem Raum. Seit er und Van Pelt wieder zusammen waren, hatte er irgendwie Probleme, mit ihr für längere Zeit im selben Büro zu sitzen und zu arbeiten. Sie schien das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren und er fragt sich, was sie denn wirklich für ihn empfand, wenn sie doch so ruhig bleiben konnte.  
Er nahm den Aufzug ins Erdgeschoss, wo die Forensikabteilung ihre Räume hatte. Er war schon ewig nicht mehr hier unten gewesen, da sie meistens ihre Analysen nach oben schickten. Aber er nutzte diese Ausrede gerne, um sich die Beine vertreten zu können.  
Er betrat das vorderste Büro und fragte eine Labormitarbeiterin, wer sich denn um den Manuel Tiger Fall kümmere. Sie verwies ihn weiter nach hinten. Er ging in das etwas kleinere Labor am Ende des Ganges und musste sich verkneifen, nicht laut loszuschreien, als er Partridge erkannte.  
„Hallo…schon irgendwas herausgefunden?", fragte er möglichst neutral, um seinen Hass vor diesem Menschen zu verbergen.  
Dieser lächelte kurz und wies dann auf den Computerbildschirm vor ihm. „Bisher noch nichts…es scheint eine Vergiftung zu sein, doch wie sie in den Körper gelangt ist, noch wie das Gift gewirkt hat, wissen wir noch nicht, geschweige denn, um welche Substanz es sich handelt."  
„Ah…okay." „Irgendwie spannend, oder? Ein Mann, umringt von Polizisten, stirbt plötzlich in deren Mitte."  
„Ja…ich bin dann mal wieder weg", ergriff Rigsby die Flucht, bevor sich Partridge noch weiter an dem Fall aufgeilen konnte.  
Partridge hingegen wandte sich wieder den Untersuchungsergebnissen zu, bis er sicher war, dass der CBI Agent weg war. Dann ging er hinüber zum Massenspektrometer, wo sein Handy lag.  
Schnell tippte er eine SMS, „habe Spuren auf Giftanalyse beseitigt" und verschickte sie, dann ging er zurück zum Hauptcomputer.


	3. Der nächste Mord

**Ich habe diese Story nicht umsonst ab 18 geratet. Leider konnte ich das vorne nicht anklicken, aber hier noch einmal eine Warnung: Bitte nicht lesen, wenn ihr nicht alt genug dafür seid.**

Kapitel 4  
Lisbon schlug ihre Augen auf. Wie spät war es? Heute war ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag, sie durfte nicht zu spät kommen. Doch bevor sie auf den Wecker schaute, bemerkte sie, dass sie alleine war.  
Typisch, dachte sie. Erst drängen und dann abhauen wenn es brenzlig wird. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und hatte sich fast wieder gefasst, als sie die Uhrzeit erspähte.  
Es war halb zehn, sie musste seit anderthalb Stunden im Büro sein. „Verfickte Scheiße!", fluchte sie und kramte ihr Handy heraus.  
Es war auf lautlos gestellt und hatte nur eine SMS zu verkünden. Von Jane. „Hab dem Team erzählt, du hättest einen Arzttermin", las sie laut vor und lächelte bei dem Kusssmiley am Ende.  
Sie schaute zurück auf ihren Wecker. Jane hatte ihn ausgeschaltet. Wirklich klassisch Jane, dachte sie, als sie aufstand und sich trotzdem beeilte, ins Büro zu kommen, wo sie circa eine Dreiviertelstunde später eintrudelte.  
Als sie aus dem Aufzug stieg, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ihr neuer Boss stand im Flur und diskutierte mit einem FBI-Agenten, den sie schon mal bei einem Gerichtsverfahren gesehen hatte.  
„Agent Lisbon. Jane sagte mir, sie hätten einen Arzttermin gehabt, also hielt ich es für besser, sie nicht anzurufen", wandte sich ihr Boss plötzlich zu ihr.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie und hatte die Polizisten seit langer Zeit nicht mehr in solcher Aufruhr gesehen.  
„Das lassen sie sich am besten von ihrem Team erklären. Sie waren bereits am Tatort, überlassen es aber jetzt einer anderen Einheit."  
Lisbon nickte und ging in das Büro, wo Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho und Jane geheimniskrämerisch am großen Tisch saßen. „Was ist denn los?", wiederholte Lisbon sich und setzte sich dazu.  
„Es gab einen neuen Red John Mord", sagte Cho in seiner nüchternen Stimme. Lisbons Blick wanderte langsam zu Jane, der auf den Tisch starrte und absolut leblos wirkte. Die Farbe war noch nicht in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt und seine Lippen wirkten totenblass.  
Seine Augenringe sahen eigenartig geschwollen aus und seine Augen waren wässrig. Der Arme, dachte Lisbon und überlegte, seine Hand zu streicheln. Das wäre aber zu offensichtlich und so ließ sie es bleiben.  
„Äh, wir haben hier ein Tatortfoto", bemerkte Rigsby und Lisbon fiel jetzt erst auf, dass noch keine Notizen an der Pinnwand hingen.  
Vermutlich durfte ihr Team überhaupt nicht an dem Fall arbeiten und mit einem Blick auf das Photo wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, wieso: Es zeigte ein junges Mädchen, sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, war komplett nackt und blutüberströmt. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und über der Wand prangte ein großer, hämisch grinsender Smiley und darunter standen nur sechs Buchstaben, ein Wort: Lisbon.

***6 Stunden zuvor***  
Brett Partridge war gerade von seinem nächtlichen Einbruch fertig, als sein Handy klingelte. Er fuhr an den Rand der leeren Straße und kramte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.  
„Ich dachte, du wärst beschäftigt", nahm er überrascht ab.  
„Planänderung. Wir werden heute Nacht als nächstes töten. Hast du bereits ein Opfer oder soll ich spontan entscheiden?", fragte eine unverzerrte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Ich…Ich habe jemanden, du weißt doch, ich habe immer irgendwen auf meiner Liste. Die Adresse ist Northumberland Avenue 34. Ihr Name ist Maria Kingsley und ihre Eltern sind über das Wochenende weggefahren, das heißt, sie ist alleine dort mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder."  
„Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, wie du die ganzen Informationen beschaffst. Wie alt sind die beiden?"  
„Sie ist 21 und ihr Bruder ist 11. Wann soll ich da sein?"  
„In einer halben Stunde. Und bring die Ausrüstung mit." Die andere Gesprächsseite legte auf und Partridge betrachtete die Tasche auf der Rückbank. Er hoffte, nichts vergessen zu haben, da er keine Lust hatte, noch einmal zurückzufahren.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später kam er bei dem einsam gelegenen Haus an. Er wartete keine fünf Minuten, bis das blaue Auge am Horizont auftauchte. Es parkte direkt neben seinem und Red John selbst stieg aus.  
„Meinen Mantel", verlangte er zuerst, um bloß nicht wiedererkannt zu werden. Er zog seine schwarze Kutte an und die Maske über. Partridge nahm die Tasche von der Rückbank und sie gingen hinüber zum Haus.  
„Es ist einsam hier, das nächste Haus steht fünfzig Meter entfernt, das ist gut", bemerkte Red John und wartete geduldig, bis Partridge das Schloss aufgefummelt hatte.  
Sie traten ein und Partridge zeigte leise die Treppe hinauf. „Du übernimmst den Sohn. Stell ihn ruhig, gib ihm eine Spritze. Er sollte für zwei bis drei Stunden bewusstlos sein", flüsterte Red John und Partridge nahm ein Messer und die Spritze aus der Tasche, die Red John dann in das Schlafzimmer schleppte, von Marias Name an der Tür stand.  
Die junge Frau schlief friedlich. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die leicht gewellt auf das Bett fielen. Genau mein Typ, dachte der Mörder und schlich leise näher. Er zog eine zweite Spritze aus der Tasche und setzte sie sanft an.  
Die Frau wachte auf und wollte schreien und um sich schlagen, doch er war schneller. Er presste die Flüssigkeit in ihren Oberarm und seine freie Hand auf ihren Mund.  
Sie schlug wild um sich, doch er drückte sie wieder auf das Bett zurück. Nach einige Zeit wehrte sie sich nicht mehr, sondern sackte zusammen. Ihre Augen blieben offen und das Wachkoma war eingetreten.  
Red John streichelte ihre glatten Wangen, seine Handschuhe glitten ihren Hals hinunter. Er riss das Shirt von ihrem Körper und streifte ebenfalls ihre kurze Hose ab.  
„Es wird in einer Stunde hell", sagte Partridge, der gerade wieder ins Zimmer kam.  
„Ich habe nicht mehr vor, als sie leiden zu sehen", murmelte Red John und kramte ein Skalpell und das Messer heraus, mit dem er bereits Lindsey Graham ermordet hatte.  
Es war nicht gewaschen worden und er wusste, dass die Forensik Lindseys Spuren finden würde. Vermutlich würde Partridge das herausfinden. Er setzte sich neben den Körper der Frau und blickte in ihre ängstlich umher zuckenden Pupillen.  
Partridge kam von der anderen Seite an das Bett heran, um sein großes Idol bei der Arbeit zu betrachten.  
Schließlich setzte Red John das Skalpell an ihrer Kehle an und schnitt tief in das Fleisch hinein. „Weißt du, warum es mehr Spaß macht, lebendige Menschen aufzuschneiden?", murmelte er als er das blutgetränkte Operationsgerät tief in den Körper hinein rammte.  
„Weil sie bluten", antwortete Partridge trocken und beobachtete in Seelenruhe wie Jane nach mehrfachen Schnitten das Messer in eine Plastiktüte steckte, um die große Tasche nicht zu verschmutzen und sich dann das Messer nahm. Maria atmete nur noch flach, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Sie musste zuschauen, wie Red John sich die Maske abzog und sie starrte direkt in seine wunderschönen Augen, als er das Messer wieder ansetzte und in ihren Magen schob.  
Sie spürte den vollen Schmerz, doch irgendwie war es bereits ein schönes Erlebnis. Sie verlange nicht nach mehr und nicht nach weniger, sie war vollkommen zufrieden.  
Red John zog das Messer sachte aus dem weichen Fleisch heraus, wo er scharfe Kanten hinterließ, aus denen das Blut herausquoll. Er stand auf, da das Bettzeug die rote Flüssigkeit nicht genügend aufsaugen konnte.  
Die verschiedenen Rottöne schillerten im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster hineinschien. „Bitte", flüsterte Maria leise. Sie konnte kaum ihre Lippen bewegen. Doch Red John lächelte sie nur an. Er setzte das Messer in ihren Mund.  
„Lächle doch ein wenig", sagte er und schnitt ihre linke Wange auf. Das Blut vermischt mit Speichel floss seitlich auf das Kopfkissen und hinab auf das Bettlaken. „Du bist wunderschön", fügte er hinzu und wiederholte den Vorgang noch auf der anderen Seite.  
„So eine Schande", sagte er schließlich und stieß das Messer tief in ihren Mund. Ihre Zunge platzte regelrecht auf und das Messer durchbrach jedoch nicht die Schädelwand.  
Ihr Brustkorb hatte aufgehört, sich im langsamen Takt zu heben und zu senken und sie blinzelte nicht mehr. Ihre Augen wurden leer und starrte ins Nichts. Mit dem tropfenden Messer fuhr Red John um ihren Augapfel herum und hebelte ihn aus der Höhle.  
Er durchtrennte mit einer erstaunlichen Ruhe die Nerven und das Auge kullerte auf das Kopfkissen, wo es vom Blutstrom mit auf das Laken getrieben wurde. Der Mörder nahm ein kleines Tuch aus der Tasche und wischte das Messer sorgfältig ab.  
„Mal ihre Fußnägel an", verlangte er dann von Partridge, der regungslos dabei stand und alles beobachtet hatte. Dieser nickte nun und suchte sich ein Paar Gummihandschuhe. Red John tauschte seinen schwarzen Lederhandschuhe auch gegen Einmalhandschuhe.  
Er stieg auf den Nachttischschrank, bückte sich und tauchte seine drei mittleren Finger tief in eine der vielen Wunden ein. Dann malte er den grinsenden Red John Smiley, bei dem er bereits so viel Übung hatte. Es war ein spontaner Einfall, als er ebenfalls das Wort ‚Lisbon' an die Wand schrieb.  
„Warum?", fragte Partridge mit neutraler Stimmlage, als er sich die Handschuhe abstreifte.  
Red John antwortete nicht sondern verstaute seine Sachen wieder in der Tasche.  
„Empfindest du etwas für sie?", fragte Partridge leise und kam näher.  
Red John blickte in die dunklen Augen des Forensikers und streichelte seine Wange. „Nein", antwortete er und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn wir ungesehen von hier verschwinden wollen", sagte er und ging an Partridge vorbei aus dem Raum.  
Dieser seufzte nur leise und folgte. Wenn sein Boss nur wüsste, was er für ihn empfand…


	4. Red John

Kapitel 4

Lisbon schlug ihre Augen auf. Wie spät war es? Heute war ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag, sie durfte nicht zu spät kommen. Doch bevor sie auf den Wecker schaute, bemerkte sie, dass sie alleine war. Typisch, dachte sie. Erst drängen und dann abhauen wenn es brenzlig wird. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und hatte sich fast wieder gefasst, als sie die Uhrzeit erspähte. Es war halb zehn, sie musste seit anderthalb Stunden im Büro sein.

„Verfickte Scheiße!", fluchte sie und kramte ihr Handy heraus.

Es war auf lautlos gestellt und hatte nur eine SMS zu verkünden. Von Jane. „Hab dem Team erzählt, du hättest einen Arzttermin", las sie laut vor und lächelte bei dem Kusssmiley am Ende. Sie schaute zurück auf ihren Wecker. Jane hatte ihn ausgeschaltet.

Wirklich klassisch Jane, dachte sie, als sie aufstand und sich trotzdem beeilte, ins Büro zu kommen, wo sie circa eine Dreiviertelstunde später eintrudelte.

Als sie aus dem Aufzug stieg, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Ihr neuer Boss stand im Flur und diskutierte mit einem FBI-Agenten, den sie schon mal bei einem Gerichtsverfahren gesehen hatte.

„Agent Lisbon. Jane sagte mir, sie hätten einen Arzttermin gehabt, also hielt ich es für besser, sie nicht anzurufen", wandte sich ihr Boss plötzlich zu ihr.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie und hatte die Polizisten seit langer Zeit nicht mehr in solcher Aufruhr gesehen

„Das lassen sie sich am besten von ihrem Team erklären. Sie waren bereits am Tatort, überlassen es aber jetzt einer anderen Einheit."

Lisbon nickte und ging in das Büro, wo Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho und Jane geheimniskrämerisch am großen Tisch saßen. „Was ist denn los?", wiederholte Lisbon sich und setzte sich dazu.

„Es gab einen neuen Red John Mord", sagte Cho in seiner nüchternen Stimme.

Lisbons Blick wanderte langsam zu Jane, der auf den Tisch starrte und absolut leblos wirkte. Die Farbe war noch nicht in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt und seine Lippen wirkten totenblass. Seine Augenringe sahen eigenartig geschwollen aus und seine Augen waren wässrig. Der Arme, dachte Lisbon und überlegte, seine Hand zu streicheln. Das wäre aber zu offensichtlich und so ließ sie es bleiben.

„Äh, wir haben hier ein Tatortfoto", bemerkte Rigsby und Lisbon fiel jetzt erst auf, dass noch keine Notizen an der Pinnwand hingen. Vermutlich durfte ihr Team überhaupt nicht an dem Fall arbeiten und mit einem Blick auf das Photo wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, wieso:

Es zeigte ein junges Mädchen, sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, war komplett nackt und blutüberströmt. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und über der Wand prangte ein großer, hämisch grinsender Smiley und darunter standen nur sechs Buchstaben, ein Wort: Lisbon.

***6 Stunden zuvor***

Brett Partridge war gerade von seinem nächtlichen Einbruch fertig, als sein Handy klingelte. Er fuhr an den Rand der leeren Straße und kramte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

„Ich dachte, du wärst beschäftigt", nahm er überrascht ab.

„Planänderung. Wir werden heute Nacht als nächstes töten. Hast du bereits ein Opfer oder soll ich spontan entscheiden?", fragte eine unverzerrte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich…Ich habe jemanden, du weißt doch, ich habe immer irgendwen auf meiner Liste. Die Adresse ist Northumberland Avenue 34. Ihr Name ist Maria Kingsley und ihre Eltern sind über das Wochenende weggefahren, das heißt, sie ist alleine dort mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder."

„Ich bin immer wieder überrascht, wie du die ganzen Informationen beschaffst. Wie alt sind die beiden?"

„Sie ist 21 und ihr Bruder ist 11. Wann soll ich da sein?"

„In einer halben Stunde. Und bring die Ausrüstung mit." Die andere Gesprächsseite legte auf und Partridge betrachtete die Tasche auf der Rückbank. Er hoffte, nichts vergessen zu haben, da er keine Lust hatte, noch einmal zurückzufahren.

Eine Dreiviertelstunde später kam er bei dem einsam gelegenen Haus an. Er wartete keine fünf Minuten, bis das blaue Auge am Horizont auftauchte. Es parkte direkt neben seinem und Red John selbst stieg aus.

„Meinen Mantel", verlangte er zuerst, um bloß nicht wiedererkannt zu werden. Er zog seine schwarze Kutte an und die Maske über. Partridge nahm die Tasche von der Rückbank und sie gingen hinüber zum Haus.

„Es ist einsam hier, das nächste Haus steht fünfzig Meter entfernt, das ist gut", bemerkte Red John und wartete geduldig, bis Partridge das Schloss aufgefummelt hatte. Sie traten ein und Partridge zeigte leise die Treppe hinauf. „Sie übernehmen den Sohn. Stellen sie ihn ruhig, geben sie ihm eine Spritze. Er sollte für zwei bis drei Stunden bewusstlos sein", flüsterte Red John und Partridge nahm ein Messer und die Spritze aus der Tasche, die Red John dann in das Schlafzimmer schleppte, von Marias Name an der Tür stand. Die junge Frau schlief friedlich.

Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die leicht gewellt auf das Bett fielen. Genau mein Typ, dachte der Mörder und schlich leise näher. Er zog eine zweite Spritze aus der Tasche und setzte sie sanft an. Die Frau wachte auf und wollte schreien und um sich schlagen, doch er war schneller. Er presste die Flüssigkeit in ihren Oberarm und seine freie Hand auf ihren Mund. Sie schlug wild um sich, doch er drückte sie wieder auf das Bett zurück.

Nach einige Zeit wehrte sie sich nicht mehr, sondern sackte zusammen. Ihre Augen blieben offen und das Wachkoma war eingetreten. Red John streichelte ihre glatten Wangen, seine Handschuhe glitten ihren Hals hinunter. Er riss das Shirt von ihrem Körper und streifte ebenfalls ihre kurze Hose ab. „Es wird in einer Stunde hell", sagte Partridge, der gerade wieder ins Zimmer kam.

„Ich habe nicht mehr vor, als sie leiden zu sehen", murmelte Red John und kramte ein Skalpell und das Messer heraus, mit dem er bereits Lindsey Graham ermordet hatte. Es war nicht gewaschen worden und er wusste, dass die Forensik Lindseys Spuren finden würde. Vermutlich würde Partridge das herausfinden.

Er setzte sich neben den Körper der Frau und blickte in ihre ängstlich umher zuckenden Pupillen. Partridge kam von der anderen Seite an das Bett heran, um sein großes Idol bei der Arbeit zu betrachten.

Schließlich setzte Red John das Skalpell an ihrer Kehle an und schnitt tief in das Fleisch hinein. „Weißt du, warum es mehr Spaß macht, lebendige Menschen aufzuschneiden?", murmelte er als er das blutgetränkte Operationsgerät tief in den Körper hinein rammte.

„Weil sie bluten", antwortete Partridge trocken und beobachtete in Seelenruhe wie Jane nach mehrfachen Schnitten das Messer in eine Plastiktüte steckte, um die große Tasche nicht zu verschmutzen und sich dann das Messer nahm. Maria atmete nur noch flach, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie musste zuschauen, wie Red John sich die Maske abzog und sie starrte direkt in seine wunderschönen Augen, als er das Messer wieder ansetzte und in ihren Magen schob. Sie spürte den vollen Schmerz, doch irgendwie war es bereits ein schönes Erlebnis.

Sie verlange nicht nach mehr und nicht nach weniger, sie war vollkommen zufrieden. Red John zog das Messer sachte aus dem weichen Fleisch heraus, wo er scharfe Kanten hinterließ, aus denen das Blut herausquoll. Er stand auf, da das Bettzeug die rote Flüssigkeit nicht genügend aufsaugen konnte. Die verschiedenen Rottöne schillerten im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster hineinschien.

„Bitte", flüsterte Maria leise. Sie konnte kaum ihre Lippen bewegen. Doch Red John lächelte sie nur an. Er setzte das Messer in ihren Mund. „Lächle doch ein wenig", sagte er und schnitt ihre linke Wange auf. Das Blut vermischt mit Speichel floss seitlich auf das Kopfkissen und hinab auf das Bettlaken. „Du bist wunderschön", fügte er hinzu und wiederholte den Vorgang noch auf der anderen Seite.

„So eine Schande", sagte er schließlich und stieß das Messer tief in ihren Mund. Ihre Zunge platzte regelrecht auf und das Messer durchbrach jedoch nicht die Schädelwand. Ihr Brustkorb hatte aufgehört, sich im langsamen Takt zu heben und zu senken und sie blinzelte nicht mehr. Ihre Augen wurden leer und starrte ins Nichts. Mit dem tropfenden Messer fuhr Red John um ihren Augapfel herum und hebelte ihn aus der Höhle. Er durchtrennte mit einer erstaunlichen Ruhe die Nerven und das Auge kullerte auf das Kopfkissen, wo es vom Blutstrom mit auf das Laken getrieben wurde. Der Mörder nahm ein kleines Tuch aus der Tasche und wischte das Messer sorgfältig ab.

„Mal ihre Fußnägel an", verlangte er dann von Partridge, der regungslos dabei stand und alles beobachtet hatte. Dieser nickte nun und suchte sich ein Paar Gummihandschuhe. Red John tauschte seinen schwarzen Lederhandschuhe auch gegen Einmalhandschuhe. Er stieg auf den Nachttischschrank, bückte sich und tauchte seine drei mittleren Finger tief in eine der vielen Wunden ein.

Dann malte er den grinsenden Red John Smiley, bei dem er bereits so viel Übung hatte. Es war ein spontaner Einfall, als er ebenfalls das Wort ‚Lisbon' an die Wand schrieb.

„Warum?", fragte Partridge mit neutraler Stimmlage, als er sich die Handschuhe abstreifte. Red John antwortete nicht sondern verstaute seine Sachen wieder in der Tasche.

„Empfindest du etwas für sie?", fragte Partridge leise und kam näher. Red John blickte in die dunklen Augen des Forensikers und streichelte seine Wange.

„Nein", antwortete er und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn wir ungesehen von hier verschwinden wollen", sagte er und ging an Partridge vorbei aus dem Raum. Dieser seufzte nur leise und folgte. Wenn sein Boss nur wüsste, was er für ihn empfand…


	5. Erneut Nacht

Kapitel 5

„Es gibt keine Zweifel daran. Red John ist wieder aktiv", sagte Lisbon und schaute den Rest der Fotos durch. Plötzlich räusperte sich Rigsby und Lisbon schaute auf. Ihr Boss war auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Hektisch sammelten sie die Fotos und versteckten sie unter einer anderen Fallakte.

„Ich habe einen anderen Fall für sie", erklärte ihr Boss und gab ihnen einen Zettel mit einer Adresse. „Sehen sie dort nach und schauen sie, wie sie die örtliche Polizei unterstützen können."

„Das ist außerhalb unseres Zuständigkeitsbereiches", meinte Cho, als er sah, dass die Adresse mehrere Autostunden entfernt lag.

„Ich habe ein paar Telefonate gemacht und sie können ihre Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte der Boss schroff und ging wieder davon.

„Er will uns nur aus dem Weg haben", murmelte Van Pelt, als sie alle ihre Sachen packten.

Einige Minuten später saßen sie bereits alle im großen VW Auto und fuhren in Richtung mexikanische Grenze. „Worum genau geht es eigentlich?", fragte Lisbon, als Rigsby genauere Infos auf sein Handy lud.

„Doppelmord in einer abseitsgelegenen Villa circa 50 Meilen von der Grenze entfernt. Die Polizei vermutet, dass es ein Drogenmord war. Das Opfer sind der Villeninhaber Federico Gomez Rodriguez und eine bisher noch nicht identifizierte Frau."

„Vermutlich eine Prostituierte", meinte Van Pelt und Rigsby nickte. Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie. Rigsby und Van Pelt hatten sich nichts zu sagen. Sie versuchten, Distanz zu bewahren, aber irgendwie war es kaum möglich. Jane und Lisbon wollten ebenfalls eher diskret bei der Sache von letzter Nacht bleiben. Und dann blieb noch Cho übrig, der sowieso nie redete und unter Kollegen schon den Spitznamen „Morn" erhalten hatte.

Endlich kamen sie bei der riesigen Villa an, die an einer endlosen Straße einige Kilometer von der nächsten Stadt entfernt lag. Hier wohnte nur jemand, der seine Ruhe haben wollte. Dementsprechend gab es vermutlich auch keine Zeugen.

„Was haben sie für mich, Chief?", fragte Lisbon, als der höchstrangige Officer aus dem Haus kam.

„Die beiden Leichen sind im oberen Schlafzimmer. Wir vermuten, dass die Frau eine Nutte ist und der andere ist der Drogenboss Federico Gomez Rodriguez. Wir haben bisher noch keinen Hinweis auf den Täter, die Tatwaffe, eine Pistole, vermutlich von Rodriguez selbst, wurde nicht gefunden."

Die vier Agents und der Berater betraten das Haus und Rigsby, Cho, Lisbon und Jane gingen hoch zum Schlafzimmer, während Van Pelt sich mit den anderen Polizisten traf, um die weitere Kooperation abzusprechen. Als sie im Zimmer ankamen, blieb Lisbon zunächst geschockt stehen. Sie hatte schon viele Tatorte gesehen, aber jedes Mal widerte es sie an.

Dabei war gar nicht so viel Blut geflossen wie sie erwartet hatte. Es sah aus, wie ein ruhiges Stillleben. Der Mann, komplett nackt, lag auf dem Bett, halb angelehnt und die Wand hinter ihm war besprenkelt. Man hatte ihm zwei Mal in die Brust geschossen und einmal in den Bauch, vermutlich ein Mord aus persönlichem Motiv. Die Frau, höchstens Mitte zwanzig, lag neben ihm und ihr Kopf lag auf seinem Oberkörper. Sie wurde einmal im Kopf und drei Mal auf Brusthöhe getroffen.

„Die Ehefrau war's", meinte Jane plötzlich.

„Er war nicht verheiratet", sagte einer der Polizisten.

„Dann die Freundin. Oder eine Liebesaffäre."

„Wie kommen sie darauf?"

„Das sieht aus wie eine typische Eifersuchtstat. Freundin kommt rein, während ihr Mann sie mit einer Nutte betrügt. Sie greift sich eine der vielen Waffen, die im Haus herum liegen und erschießt beide kaltblütig. Jedoch haben ihre Hände gezittert, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie sonst nicht zur Gewalt neigt. Vermutlich hat sie sich durch ihre Affäre mit Rodriguez aber daran gewöhnt. Ein weiterer Hinweis ist das Flugticket, das in dieser halbgeöffneten Schublade lag", er hielt es hoch und fuhr fort,

„ich habe die Reservierung geprüft. Es wurden zwei Plätze nebeneinander gebucht von derselben EC-Kartennummer aus, aber nur ein Ticket liegt hier. Der Mann wollte vermutlich durchbrennen mit seiner neuen Affäre, aber die Freundin hat die Karten entdeckt. Also greift sie sich die Karten und ist mittlerweile auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Ich würde sofort ein paar Männer an Gate 35 schicken, wo der Flug nach Mexiko City in drei Stunden abfliegt. Wenn es weiter nichts ist, würde ich jetzt gerne ins CBI zurückkehren und mich mit einem aktuellen Fall beschäftigen." Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken drückte er das Flugticket in Lisbons Hand und verließ den Tatort.

Er war gerade im Erdgeschoss angekommen, als Lisbon ihn einholte. „Jane, wir können hier noch nicht weg!"

„Wieso? Fall gelöst und fertig."

„Jane. Das ist nicht so einfach. Wir müssen wenigstens hier warten, bis wir den Bescheid vom Flughafen bekommen haben, dass deine Theorie stimmt."

Jane seufzte und drehte sich dann plötzlich um. „Und was machen wir bis dahin?", fragte er in einer ganz anderen Stimme.

Lisbon schaute sich verlegen um. Doch da war niemand.

„Ich hab beim Hinfahren eine kleine Hütte im Garten gesehen. Und da ist weit und breit kein Polizist zu sehen", sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlichen sie sich durch den Hinterausgang raus. Schnell hastete sie durch den Garten und war froh, immer noch niemanden zu sehen, als Jane die Tür hinter ihr schloss.

„Jetzt sind wir schon wieder alleine", murmelte Jane in erneut einer anderen Stimmungen. Total verändert lächelte er sie an. Lisbon wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, doch er presste bereits seine perfekt geformten Lippen auf ihren zarten Mund. Er berührte sie an so vielen Stellen gleichzeitig, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie mehr erregte: seine Präsenz oder seine Stimulierung an Teilen ihres Körpers, denen sie nie zuvor Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Langsam glitt seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine und streifte die enge Jeans hoch.

Seine Hand fand sich schließlich in ihrer Hose wieder, berührte sachte ihren Hintern und dann weiter vorne. Er rieb mit seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger an ihrer Scheide, die bereits ganz feucht war. Dann presste er ihren kompletten Körper gegen die Wand und kramte ein Kondom aus der Hintertasche seiner Hose.

„Hast du immer eines dabei?", fragte sie erstaunt. Das hätte sie ihm wirklich nicht zugetraut.

„Für alle Fälle gerüstet", erwiderte er, als er es schon auf seinen steifen Penis überzog. „Ich glaub ich komm zu früh", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, als er ihre Hose und Slip energisch herunter zog und schwungvoll in sie eindrang.

Langsam bewegte er sein Becken vorwärts und rückwärts und sachte nach oben. Proportional zu ihrem Atem wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und hektischer und er fühlte den sanften Hauch ihres Atmens in seinem Gesicht und ihr Brustkorb hub und senkte sich immer und immer rapider. Schließlich war es nicht mehr als ein Stöhnen und Keuchen, als sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter fiel und er sanft ihre Schultern massierte.

„Wir sollten wirklich zurück gehen", murmelte sie irgendwann und er nickte. Wortlos verließen sie die Scheune wieder.


	6. Zwei Gesichter

Kapitel 6

Es war später Abend als Red John, natürlich ohne lange Kutte und Maske, bei Partridge ankam. „Lange gearbeitet?", fragte der Forensiker, als er seinen Boss und Liebhaber in seine Wohnung ließ.

„Überstunden. Du weißt ja, wie das ist", antwortete der andere Mann und küsste seinen Freund auf den Mund. „Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft, sollen wir direkt nach oben gehen?", fügte er verführerisch hinzu und seine Hände glitten um Bretts Hüfte.

„Ich dachte, ich wäre heute nicht der erste", erwiderte dieser erstaunt über die Lust seines Partners, als sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen.

„Aber nichts und niemand ist vergleichbar mit dir", flüsterte Red John beeinflussend und schubste Partridge auf das Doppelbett. Er setzte sich auf seine Bein und begann, ihm die Krawatte abzunehmen und das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Deine Haare sehen aus als hättest du in eine Steckdose gepackt", flüsterte er, als er das Hemd auf den Boden warf. „Ich mag es", fügte er hinzu und küsste Bretts Augen, Wange, Nase und den Mund. Langsam zog er Bretts Hose herunter und warf seine Unterwäsche achtlos davon.

„Ich habe ewig darauf gewartet", flüsterte Brett und rutschte weiter auf das Bett.

„Das waren vier Tage seit dem Quickie im Labor", flüsterte Red John und entledigte sich schnell seiner eigenen Sachen.

„Und viel zu lange her", erwiderte Brett und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Red Johns blonde Haare. Dieser lachte und küsste Brett leidenschaftlich. Er krabbelte zum Nachttisch und nahm ein Kondom aus der Schublade. „Wofür?", beschwerte sich der Forensiker, nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Sicher ist sicher."

„Hast du Angst, schwanger von mir zu werden?" feixte er, als er sich bereits auf den Bauch drehte.

„Wir könnten auch mal was neues ausprobieren", flüsterte Jane ihm ins Ohr, als er ihn trotzdem bestieg.

* * *

Es war ungefähr drei Stunden später, dass ‚Red John' fast eingeschlafen war, als sein Handy klingelte. „Kannst du ihr nicht sagen, dass du nicht gestört werden willst?", fragte Partridge genervt, als er seinem Freund und Boss das Handy reichte. Dieser schaute sich verwirrt um und starrte Partridge an. „Was ist los?", fragte der Forensiker überrascht.

Red John benahm sich oft eigenartig, aber so perplex wie jetzt hatte er noch nie geschaut. Doch dann beruhigten sich seine Augen wieder und er erwiderte: „Nichts…gar nichts."

Red John stand auf und nahm den Anruf an. Partridge beobachtete ihn, wie er sich mit einem simplen ‚Ja' meldete und dann aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

* * *

„Ist Jane schon hier?", fragte Lisbon, als sie in der frühen Nacht aus dem Bett geklingelt worden war. Sie betrat den Tatort, wo sie von Rigsby empfangen wurde. „Nein. Wir haben ihn noch nicht angerufen."

„Dann tue ich das."

„Ist er noch im CBI?"

„Nein, er ist um neun Uhr gegangen. Eigentlich haben sie ihn rausgeworfen, als er versucht hat, an die Red John Akten zu kommen", erklärte Lisbon, als sie bereits Janes Nummer eintippte. „Jane?", fragte sie, als er nach endlosem Klingeln endlich antwortete.

„Ja", hörte sie seine Stimme.

„Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Ich schicke ihnen per SMS die Adresse."

„Fall?", fragte Jane, der verwirrt, oder vielleicht auch nur müde klang. Schließlich war er erst vor einigen Stunden nach Hause gegangen.

„Ja. Ein Doppelmord. Keine Zeugen, mal wieder was für sie. Wir haben kaum Hinweise", sagte sie ungeduldig. Sie blieb in neutralem Ton, überall um sie herum waren Polizisten und was sie und Jane am Laufen hatten, sollte schließlich nicht jeder wissen.

„Lisbon?", fragte Jane vorsichtig und sie versuchte, nicht auszurasten.

„Jane, ist alles okay?", fragte sie genervt. Wenn er nur wieder Spielchen spielte, würde sie ihn garantiert erwürgen.

„Jane? Ich…", sagte er und plötzlich war es ganz still am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Jane, was ist los?", fragte Lisbon, als sie einen Schrei hörte und dann die Verbindung abbrach. „Grace, können sie den letzten Anruf lokalisieren?", wandte sie sich an Van Pelt.

„Könnte etwas schwierig werden", sagte sie, bemerkte dann aber, dass es Janes Handy war. „Jane hat sein GPS Signal normalerweise immer online. Damit dürfte es einfacher gehen", erwähnte sie. Es dauerte ihr trotzdem viel zu lange und sie bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als sie schließlich die Adresse erkannte. Es war Partridges Wohnung, dessen Adresse sie nur per Zufall von den Akten kannte.

„Na schön, ich werde alleine da hin", erklärte sie schließlich ihrem Team.

„Sicher, Boss?", fragte Rigsby und machte klar, dass er Partridge genauso hasste wie jeder andere hier auch.

„Ja…", dann entschloss sich aber Lisbon, etwas mehr zu erzählen und kehrte zu den dreien zurück. „Hören sie mir zu. Partridge ist einer von sieben Verdächtigen im Red John Fall. Es kann sein, dass Jane irgendetwas dort tun wollte, um seinen Verdacht zu erhärten."

„Sieben Verdächtige?", fragte Cho erstaunt und Lisbon nickte nur. Es war klar für die Agents, dass Jane natürlich seine Entdeckung niemanden anvertraut hatte.

Trotzdem mit einem schlechten Gewissen ließen sie Lisbon fahren. Sie brauchte ungefähr zwanzig Minuten bis sie bei dem Hochhaus ankam. Sie überlegte zunächst zu klingeln, entschied sich dann jedoch dafür beim untersten Mieter zu klingeln und erklärte ihm kurz wer sie war, sodass er sie rein ließ. Mit der Waffe in der Hand lief sie nach oben, hörte aber nichts aus der Wohnung.

Sie klingelte, doch niemand öffnete. Sie verfluchte sich selbst und hoffte, im Recht zu sein, als sie die Tür eintrat. Und sofort wusste sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das erste was sie wahrnahm, war ein Schluchzen. Jemand weinte. Sie huschte hinüber zur Küche, wo jemand auf dem Boden saß und gegen die Wand lehnte. Sie kam näher und erkannte, dass es Jane war, der seine Hände in seinem Gesicht vergraben hatte.

„Jane? Jane?", fragte sie erstaunt und hockte sich neben ihn. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich…Ich war es…", schluchzte er kaum verständlich.

„Du warst was?", fragte sie, nicht verstehend, was er denn damit sagen wollte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und Kopf und drückte ihn fest an sich. Doch sein Weinen wurde dadurch nur stärker.

„Lass mich!", rief er, was sich direkt wieder in einen Keuchen nach Luft verwandelte. „Ich bin ein Monster!"

Lisbon lachte kurz. Jane, ein Monster? Was sollte das denn jetzt bedeuten? Er war der liebenswürdigste Mensch den sie kannte, natürlich hatte er auch viele Fehler und ihm riss auch der Geduldsfaden ab und zu, aber was zur Hölle wollte er ihr klarmachen?

„Teresa!", rief er plötzlich und riss sich aus ihren Armen los. Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und sie erschrak bei dem Anblick seinen schmerzverzerrten Gesichtes, dass von Tränen überlaufen war. „Ich bin Red John!", rief er laut.

Lisbon wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte. War das wieder eines seiner Spielchen? Nein, dafür schien er zu ernst. Aber was sollte es dann heißen? Er konnte nicht Red John sein, er war auf der Suche nach ihm für schon fast 7 Jahre. Ihr Mund blieb offen stehen und sie starrte ihn nur an.

„Ich bin es. Ich war es die ganze Zeit!"

„Jane, das ist nicht wahr…"

„Schauen sie ins Schlafzimmer. So habe ich mich wiedergefunden, als sie mich angerufen haben…naja, nicht ganz so", erklärte er und verfiel wieder in ein leises Schluchzen.

Sie strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wischte ihm eine Träne von der Wange. Wie sollte er dafür verantwortlich sein, was so vielen Frauen und Männern wiederfahren ist in den letzten paar Jahren. Sie stand schließlich auf und ging hinüber zum Schlafzimmer und stieß sachte die Tür auf. Was sie sah, brachte einen Würgereiz in ihr hervor.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und wär aus dem Haus gerannt. Einfach nur gerannt, weg von hier, alles vergessen. Aber sie fasste sich und setzte einen weiteren Schritt in das Zimmer. Sie erkannte alles. Überall hangen Bilder von Tatorten, von Opfern Red Johns, einige Bilder schienen aber gemacht worden zu sein, bevor die Polizei eintraf.

Es gab Zeitungsausschnitte über die Morde, über die Opfer, es lagen Akten verstreut herum, mit Jahreszahlen, vermutlich alles über die armen Frauen gesammelt. Über dem Doppelbett prangte ein großer Red John Smiley und es lagen auf dem Schreibtisch und in dem halbgeöffneten Kleiderschrank alle Arten von Messern, Seilen, Handschellen, Folterwerkzeuge, die sie nicht einmal benennen konnte.

Und dann entdeckte sie den Schatten, der auf dem Bett lag. Es widerte sie an, weiter zu gehen, aber sie trat näher, um sicher zu sein, dass es das war, was sie glaubte. Es war Partridge, er lag nackt auf dem Bett, eine aufgerissene Kondompackung lag auf dem Nachttisch. Doch er selbst sah totenblass aus, und sein gesamte Körper schien getränkt in Blut.

Das Bettzeug hatte sich vollgesogen von der Flüssigkeit und die verschiedenen Rottöne vermischten sich. Sein Körper war aufgeschlitzt worden, mit dem langen Messer was neben ihm lag. Seine Beine und Arme zierten Verletzungen, aus allen war Blut herausgequollen. Seine Augen waren ausgestochen worden und die weiße Flüssigkeit seine Wangen heruntergelaufen. Sein Gesicht war ebenfalls Blutverschmiert und er war kaum noch wiederzuerkennen.

Lisbon musste sich an der Kommode festhalten, doch schließlich beugte sie sich vor und konnte ihrem Brechreiz nicht mehr standhalten. Angewidert stolperte sie rückwärts und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie merkte, dass ihr Handy klingelte.

„Ja?", antwortete sie stöhnend.

„Boss? Alles okay?", fragte Rigsby, der sich, wie der Rest des Teams, Sorgen machte.

„Nein…", antwortete Lisbon, ließ aber vor Schreck das Handy fallen, als Jane plötzlich neben ihr stand. „Jane…hast du das getan?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Dieser nickte nur langsam.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe für einen Moment mich selbst entdeckt", antwortete er mit ruhigem Ton. Er weinte nicht mehr, sein Gesicht zeigte keine Furcht mehr, nur Hass und Wut. „Ich habe all diese Menschen getötet. Das bin ich. Aber Jane ist schwach. Ich bin Red John", erklärte er und kam Lisbon näher. „Und ich hatte mich wirklich in dich verliebt", fügte er voller Abschaum in seiner Stimme hinzu.

„Jane", flüsterte sie leise, sie verstand nicht, was vor sich ging. Eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit? All diese Zeit, unentdeckt? Unmöglich. Doch hier stand er vor ihr, presste sie regelrecht an die Wand und seine Augen musterten sie. Kein Fünkchen mehr darin zu erkennen, Jane schien verschwunden. Doch war es nun für immer?

„Jane, lassen sie mich gehen", flehte sie und eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

„Du hast zu viel gesehen, meine Liebe", flüsterte er und seine Hände glitten über ihr Gesicht. „Jane wird es so leidtun, aber ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten auf diesen Moment gewartet", sagte er und seine Hände fassten um ihren Hals.

Er beugte sich zu ihre vor und küsste sie, wie er sie noch nie geküsst hatte. Es war romantisch und sehnsüchtig und für einen winzigen Augenblick, vergas sie ihre Angst. Doch dann packten seine Hände fester zu. Sie wollte schreien, sogar betteln, doch sie bekam keinen Laut mehr aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Kopf wurde rot und sie bekam Panik.

Doch in Seelenruhe schaute er sie mit seinen kalten, dunklen Augen an, bis sie sich nicht mehr wehrte und ruhig auf den Boden sackte. Er fühlte ihren Puls ein letztes Mal und ohne auf einen seiner Liebhaber zurückzublicken, wandte er sich und ging aus dem Haus.

Zum letzten Mal schaute er sich in Sacramento um, bevor er die Stadt für immer verließ…


End file.
